Vengence of Baldassare
by M.I.Z.Kazei95
Summary: The Baldassare family always hated Vongola and have come to take revenge. Can Tsuna inherit & accept the sins of Vongola's bloody past to achieve victory to protect his friends or will he lose himself in the process? AU, Pre-TYL, Rated T.
1. Prologue

_**:.:.:~:**__**DISCLAIMER:~:.:.:**_

I HEREBY CERTIFY THAT I DO NOT (AND POSSIBLY WILL NOT EVER) OWN _**KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! **_OR ANY OTHER COPYRIGHT MATERIAL USED IN THIS CHAPTER (SUCH AS **_JULIUS CAESAR_** AND _**CODE GEASS**_). THIS IS FOR ENTERTAINMENT AND FANDOM PURPOSES ONLY AND I AM NOT EARNING\MAKING PROFIT OUT OF IT. THANK YOU.

**This fic will be an AU based on the idea that there are 2 sets of ultimate power: The Tri-Ni-Set (73) of Dimensional Power and the Non-Tri-Ni-Set (-73) of Earthly Power. Among the rings each is equal in power but when combined the -73, is a very weak and useless power as it only kills Arcobaleno and nothing else but that power will and cannot be used in the post-ring battle time frame because there is no such technology to do it (that technology was only available because in the future). The -73, is made up of: **

**1. Greco Rings (Estraneo Familiga\Lanchia's Family\Casper Branch) **

**2. Magi Rings (Zuffa Familiga\Magi Branch)**

**3. Melchior Rings (Valenti Familiga\Melchior Branch)**

**Oh and I imagine that Vongola II was just like Xanxus, personality and all, I also imagine that their voices are the same and they both are lazy regarding fights preferring to fight while sitting on a chair. And they both will have a habit of calling people scum\worthless\trash\bastards etc.**

**Now the information about the main antagonists of the fic.**

**_Baldassare Family (Mafia Family of the Three Kings):_**

**HISTORY: The family was formed in opposition to Vongola Secondo during his 2nd year of reign. It was made when three princes joined hands in a joint coup d'état against the emperors of their 3 kingdoms to gather forces of the empire. A bloody war took place as the 3 princes took the thrones but the empire lost a lot of its military force in the coup d'état so it was on equal grounds with Vongala's fighting force. The empire could not fight a huge battle such as that while managing administration of their joint Tresagi Empire so they disbanded the country to form a Mafia Family.**

**They waged a secret war against Vongola for 10 years but both Family's fighting force was diminished and the Baldassare called for a truce but Vongola II, called the Varia who were not deployed in the war, to assassinate all members of Baldassare, breaking their treaty and killing off the Gaurdians and Leaders and forming a deep seated grudge against the Vongola.**

**Vongola II believed they killed all survivors\members but little did they know the off spring of the 3 princes survived and were sent into hiding by their fathers before the assassination attempt.**

**INFO: A hidden family which was not known to anyone except the Vongola 2nd and 5th, till their re-appearance. It is a Family of three branches: Casper, Melchior and Magi, each with its own boss and guardian, thus it is a family which has 3 bosses. The family runs mostly individually with each branch being assigned sectors they have to administer and manage. The central decisions (decisions outside the assigned affairs) are carried out after majority vote among the 3 bosses. Each guardian has the authority to recruit 10 people into their special squad.**

**It remained in hiding gathering members and support underground for 300 years. When it gathered a strong fighting force it re-emerged to attack and take revenge against Vongola as the Vongola were now very weak because the new successor was inexperienced and the current leader was old and weakening.**

**BRANCHES:**

**1. CASPER:**

**It is in charge of assassinations, strategy formations, and weapon\technology development and information gathering. Its members are all skilled hackers, technicians and spies. The members fighting force is mainly made up of the 6 Guardian Squads who are skilled in the art of disguises and silent kills. It has the weakest fighting force but is the smartest of the 3. The Guardians focus more on defense. (Northeren Italian Empire) (Names taken from .com)  
**

**BOSS: Falcón Di Italia (17 years old)**

**STORM: Adamou**

**RAIN: Raul**

**SUN: Valentino**

**LIGHTNING: Ferro**

**MIST: Mateo**

**CLOUD: Flora**

**2. MELCHIOR:**

**It is the overall strongest of the 3, as it is competent in all sectors not just one specialty. Thus they claim to have no weakness yet they also admit to not being overly strong either. The manage administration, training and distribution of new recruits and finance. All their members are good with desk jobs, investigations and are average skilled fighters with the 6 Guardians being the strongest. The Guardians of this branch focus mainly on endurance. (Ex-Roman Empire) (Yeah took the only roman names i could think of... from Julius Caesar  
**

**BOSS: Caesar Di Romania (16 years old)**

**STORM: Cassius**

**RAIN: Cicero**

**SUN: Brutus**

**LIGHTNING: Antonius**

**MIST: Portia**

**CLOUD: Pompey**

**3. MAGI**

**It has the strongest warriors of the 3 yet they are the least intellectual. They deal with testing of weapons, frontline fighting and security measures. All the people with a great blood lust and thirst for fighting are sent to this group. The Guardians are usually not required to do any work because their subordinates are strong enough to do all the work effectively. They focus on offense. (Holy Britannian Empire) (Last three names are from Code Geass Universe's Brittanian Royalty)  
**

**BOSS: Aaron Di Britannia (19 years old)**

**STORM: Abigail**

**RAIN: Brian**

**SUN: Charles**

**LIGHTNING: Schniezel**

**MIST: Clovis**

**CLOUD: Cornelia **

**ENJOY~~~**

~.~.~.~.Prologue.~.~.~.~

"Secondo!! The Baldassare are retreating! It seems they have accepted the ceasefire proposal!" A gaurd reported for his Boss.

The boss, who was sitting on his chair, legs resting on the table in front of him just smiled at the news.

"Meh! The sum don't know what's good for them! Oi! You piece of trash, call in Varia!" Vongola II screamed at the poor guard who stuttered at the ferocity of his boss.

"Y-Yes sir! Immediately!"

Soon after a man with dirty subtle black hair tied back in a pony tail came into the room wearing a white round neck t-shirt and a very baggy pair of pants came into the room. Judging by his appearance one would call him a drunkard rather than think of him as the Sky Guardian of Varia, the man feared as the burning spear of Vongola Secondo, Lanchia Di Paride. Soon behind him 6 more people entered one of whom was the wife of the previously mentioned Lanchia and the Varia Guardian of Cloud, Eva Lanchia, who was the exact opposite of Varia's Sky Guardian.

"Oi~ Boss! What the hell do ya think yer doin' wakin' me up when I just got a shut eye? Eh? EH?" Lancia inquired while rubbing the back of his head.

"Please refer to the boss more formally Lanchia!" Eva scolded.

"But he made me get up! Ya know I hates gettin' up!" Lanchia retorted

"But that is no excuse for_"

"URUSAI KASU!!!" Vongola II lashed out. He always retorted to his mother tongue, Japanese, whenever he got pissed of.

"JUST GO AND KILL OFF THE 3 WORTHLESS PRINCES, YOU PIECES OF TRASH!!! GET OUTTA MY SIGHTS!!!" Vongola II ordered.

"Why cantcha get yer loonies to do it fer ya? eh~?" Lanchia whined refering to The Second's Guardians as his "loonies".

Secondo snapped and began to charge his Flames of Rage. Seeing this Lanchia got a little nervous.

"Oi!Oi, oi, oi, oi! Cant we talk it over bro?" Lanchia asked.

"Now you've done it..." Eva said as she and the others moved out of the way leaving poor Lanchia to taste his Flames of Rage.

"CUZ THE USELESS "LOONIES" ARE TOO BIG OF BASTARDS TO COME HERE AND REPORT TO ME!!!" Secondo answered as he blasted his Flames, destroying the entire west wing of the mansion.

"Yare yare... now we have to add repair costs to our lists to..." Lanchia, who had miraculously moved out of the way to avoid the attack, continued to whine.

"GET OUTTA MY SIGHT TRASH!!!" Secondo ordered.

"Okay, okay I'm going" Lanchia ordered seeing that his comrades had already fled to carry out the order (or more likely to avoid their boss's wrath)

"NOW!!!"

"Right!" And in a flash the man vanished to fulfill the command.

"Bastard..." Secondo muttered

~.~.~.~.END.~.~.~.~

**This is just a prologue about what happened in the past. The present will come in the next Chapter. Please Review so I understand what mistakes I made and how I should improve it. Thanks. And please cut me some slack about the names imagine how hard it is to come up with so many names from different origins in one go!**

TRANSLATION

**URUSAI: Shut up**

**KASU: TRASH**

**Yare Yare: Geez!  
**


	2. Another End to the Peaceful Days

**_:.:.:~:DISCLAIMER:~:.:.:_**

I HEREBY CERTIFY THAT I DO NOT (AND POSSIBLY WILL NOT EVER) OWN **_KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! _**OR ANY OTHER COPYRIGHT MATERIAL USED IN THIS CHAPTER (SUCH AS _**JULIUS CAESAR**_ AND **_CODE GEASS_**). THIS IS FOR ENTERTAINMENT AND FANDOM PURPOSES ONLY AND I AM NOT EARNING\MAKING PROFIT OUT OF IT. THANK YOU.

**Hello~ I'm back! **

**Story Stats: 1 Review, 40 Hits**

**And a hearty thanks to Sora for taking their time to review, and to all my other readers please take your time to review because when you review I get motivation and better ideas. Thanks very much. After all, Reviews make the fanfiction world go round~!**

**Well now begins the real story. I really didn't want to write that previous chapter but it was really really important for later story development** :3 **Well now begins the story! **

**~.~.~.~.**Another End to Peaceful Days**.~.~.~.~**

Tsuna felt the first few rays of the sun fall on his face as he tossed around not wanting to be disturbed in his sleep. But, fate would not let it be as first he felt a cold metal object on his forehead then he would open his eyes to see Reborn, his home tutor, pointing a gun at him.

"Wake up Dame-Tsuna" he said.

"Uwwaaah! Reborn don't wake people up by pointing guns at their faces!" Tsuna complained.

"Get up we have to go"

"But its 5 am! It's not even morning yet!"

"You have a visitor"

"Huh?"

"Look there"

Tsuna turned and saw Chrome standing outside his room as his door was already open. But the one who was beside her surprised him even more…

"Mammon?" Tsuna asked.

"Chrome?! Mammon?! What are you doing here?" Tsuna inquired

Chrome seemed visibly weak, malnourished but… her organs were still intact which meant that Mukuro must be alright which relieved him.

"Boss…" Chrome just stated as she felt embarrassed coming into the room of a boy who was also her boss.

"I'll tell you what happened… But it will cost you so pay up" Mammon ordered.

"Shut up Viper, no, Mammon that's your name now right?" Reborn said

"Don't ever call me Viper. I'll let you go this one time because it's the Ninth's orders" Mammon said.

"Well… Mukuro has been defeated" Mammon told them earning shocked expressions from Reborn and Tsuna.

"What?! But then how is Chrome able to have her organs?!" Tsuna asked.

"You'll be charged for extra questions"

"EH?!"

"Shut up Dame-Tsuna. What I want to know is how that guy managed to escape Vendicare Prison" Reborn asked the floating Arcobaleno.

"Oh? As observant as ever I see. Well now let's get to the point. Mukuro had a disciple named Fran, who is one of the other three illusionists besides Mukuro who can trick their eyes, who tricked the Vendicare Guards and escaped with Mukuro. Mukuro was on his way back here when he was attacked by an unknown group. Oh, would you look at that my time is up. I'll charge you for making me stay any longer" Mammon said as his body began to change color and disappeared.

"Huh? Wait a sec! What do you mean-" Tsuna was asking when Reborn cut him short.

"Tsuna! Take a look at Chrome" Reborn ordered

"Huh?"

He turned to see Chrome's breathing getting heavier as she felt weaker.

"Chrome! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine boss… *huff* *huff*… It's just that Mukuro *huff* sama's illusions are weaker but he can *huff* still go on because *huff* he is no longer in restraints underwater *huff*"

"Don't over exert yourself Chrome! Here you can lie down on my bed" Tsuna told her

"But… That's Boss's bed…"

"But you _have _to rest"

"B-Boss…"

"Lie down please and then tell me what really happen when I bring the others over also"

"Y-yes Boss…"

"I'll go tell mom about you and tell her to make some food for you"

"Oi Dame-Tsuna! Go and get _all_ your Guardians here as well they need to know what has happened" Reborn ordered.

"Uh… yeah, I got it" Tsuna said leaving the room.

_" So this is what it feels like to be in a boys bed" _thought Chrome as her cheeked flushed embarrassed at the prospect that her boss let her lie in his bed so easily.

"Chrome, was there any mark on Mukuro's body?"

"Uh… no… none on the body but… there were scratches and cuts on the ground which looked like 3 giant serpents from above…"

"Is that so?"

"Yes"

"And so it begins eh?" Reborn muttered in an undertone.

**_*~*~*Namimori Housing Area*~*~*_**

"EXTREME!!! EXTREME!!! EXTREME!!!" Ryohei ran around the block screaming his brains out doing his daily roadwork when he smashed face first into Tsuna.

"Uwaah! Onee-san! Please be more careful when you are running around!" Tsuan complained.

"Oh, Sawada! Hmm? You seem tired… AH! YOU HAVE FINALLY STARTED DOING _EXTREME _ROADWORK LIKE MEEE!!!" Ryohei screamed waking up the whole neighborhood.

"Onee-san! Please keep it down! And I am not doing road I was going to Gokudera's place to call together the… Oh yeah! Onee-san can you run over to my place we have a very important matter to discuss"

"Hmm? AH! Is it about those Varia dudes?"

"No! But something bad has happened in the mafia… we need you over there as well"

"YOSH!!! I WILL RUN TO TSUNA'S PLACE!!! TO THE EXTREME!!! YAAAH!!!" screamed Ryohei, running of in the direction of Tsuna's house.

_Well that's one down… _he thought but was not going to be the end of it.

"Hey! Where the hell are you boxing freak? Stop making such a ruckus in my neighborhood! Get the hell-" said Gokudera as he came running in Tsuna's direction to ward off Ryohei.

"Oh Judaime! How nice to see you? Anything I can help you with?" asked Gokudera visibly happy as Tsuna's presence.

"Ah. Gokudera-kun, I was just looking for you. Can you head over to my house? Something bad happened in the mafia… Mukuro has been defeated..."

"Huh? Something bad? Mukuro… You know his name was all over the papers of Italy calling him the 'Illusionist of Double Presence' and Vongola's Tenth Generation Mist Guardian… Because he took place in the Ring Conflict and was present in the prison at the same time… he could have been targeted by a rival family…" Gokudera thought of the possible situations.

"Umm… Yeah but you should still head for my house… Chrome will tell us everything that has happened so far…"

"Okay Judaime"

_Make it two down…Hmmm… Hibari-san would be closest from here now…_

**_*~*~* Namimori Middle *~*~*_**

"Man… Gokudera-kun's house was too far away… People have started to come to school as well…" Tsuna whined as he drowsily reached the gates of Namimori Middle.

"Hey Tsuna!" Yamamoto greeted him as he walked up with his back pack and sword carrier on his shoulder.

"Ah Yamamoto just the person I was looking for. Something bad happened with the mafia and we need your help so…"

"You mean in the mafia game? Oh sure of course I'll join! That game is so fun!"

"Ah and can you come with me? We have to get Hibari-san also…"

"Ahahahaha! Yeah I know how much of an ass he can be!" Yamamoto laughed it off like it was nothing.

After that Tsuna and Yamamoto headed for the prefect room. Soon after knocking on the door Kyoya came out with a death glare in his eyes.

"Yo Hibari!" greeted Yamamoto.

"What do you herbivores want? If you piss me off, I'll bite you to death" Hibari stated.

"Hibari-san, please listen to us, Mukuro was defeated! We need you to come with us to learn who we are up against!" Tsuna informed him.

At those words Kyoya's demeanor changed from annoyance to anger. Kyoya was angry that someone had gotten to Mukuro before him. And that was more than enough reason for Kyoya to tolerate grouping together.

"Let's go herbivore" Kyoya stated turning around proudly as his coat flew behind him.

*~*~* Later at Sawada Residence*~*~*

"… And when Mukuro-sama reached Northern Italy he was attacked. I told Ken and Chikusa about this but they refused to let you people know. They went ahead and haven't yet returned. Mammon found me and told me that Mukuro-sama's body was found by Lanchia-san… He brought his body to Vongola IX and sent a letter for you as well boss… Here…" Chrome finished the story handing Tsuna a letter.

"And then Mammon brought me here on his boss's orders… Also his boss has a message for Boss… 'This time it is not an internal struggle… This time the Vongola act as one'… That's what Mr. Xanxus had to say…" Chrome finished.

"EH?! XANXUS?!" Tsuna was shocked to hear that Xanxus would say something like that.

"Well that sounds just like the Ninth's son…" Reborn commented.

"Well Judaime… Read the letter from Lanchia" Gokudera asked.

"Ah…Okay…Umm…

_Dear Vongola X,_

_I have a very important message for you. Do not ever let go of the serpent ring I gave you. It is very vital for your survival that you do not let anyone from the Estraneo Familiga get their hands on it. The Guardian di Tempesta, Gokudera Hayato, should know what we are up against. Please ask him to tell you about the 'Tresagi-Vongola Decade War'. And tell him that the revenge of Baldassare is upon us. Please do not worry about me. The strongest hitman of Northern Italy will survive._

_Goodbye,_

_Lanchia._

..." finishing, Tsuna looked around the room everyone looked calm except for Gokudera, whose color had drained from the face. He seemed as if he had seen a ghost and all he could do was mutter something that piqued the interest of Hibari, scared the wits of Tsuna and made Yamamoto and Ryohei more serious than they had ever been in their entire lives…

"If what he says is true… Then the Vongola… have no future…"

*.:.~.:.*.:.~.:.* THE END*.:.~.:.*.:.~.:.*

**Oooh… Cliffhangar!!! I am so evil….**


End file.
